The Crime of Kaito: Reversed March
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: I don't believe in love… unless someone dies. One-Shot. Kaito x Meiko. One-sided Kaito x Miku. Happy Halloween! :D


AN: Ahh… dark Vocaloid songs make Halloween just that much more special. So yeah… currently having writer's block with my other fics… so here's another KaiMei one-shot! 8D

Enjoy~

Summary: I don't believe in love… unless someone dies. One-Shot. Kaito x Meiko. One-sided Kaito x Miku. Happy Halloween! :D

The Crime of Kaito: Reversed March

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kaito's Pov:

"Hurry up, Kaito! You slow ice cream loving idiot!" Meiko-chan yelled at me as I was ran with my Haagen-Dazs vanilla ice cream cone in my hand. She always wants to the first one in class! I huffed bending down and placing my left hand on my knee trying to catch my breath as Meiko slide the classroom's door open and ran to sit down in her seat.

I nearly collapsed as I regained my composure and crawled to my seat with my ice cream. "So are you saving that for your girlfriend?" Meiko teased as she watched me slowly eat my cone. I shook my head sighing.

Miku-chan isn't my girlfriend, Meiko… She's just a really sweet girl. The one I really like is yo-

"Ohayo, Kaito-kun!" I heard that sweet voice greet as I turned my head but not before seeing Meiko roll her eyes at me. I looked at Miku as she waved her hand in front of me and smiled warmly.

I smiled back as she looked inside her bag and took out a blue bento box. "Last night I made too much food for me so I made you a bento. I hope you don't mind!" She sincerely said as she placed the lunch on my desk.

My cheeks felt warm as I blushed. Miku-chan really is a sweet friend.

"Arigato" I whispered as she nodded happily and went to sit down in her seat next to Meiko.

The bell rang after to start class and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I got up from my seat taking my bento and headed out the class with Miku and Meiko as we decided to eat on the roof.

Going up the stairs and opening the roof's entrance door we found a spot to sit on the floor as Miku placed a picnic blanket. Meiko narrowed her eyes at her and sat down opening her own red boxed bento. I wonder why they don't get along…

I crossed my legs opening my bento seeing what was inside. Wow… it was cute. I heard Meiko scoff and took a bite from her rice. I looked over at Miku as she seemed like an overly excited puppy. I took a bite from the food as she asked, "Is it good?"

I nodded smiling at her as she squealed and clapped content with my answer.

After our lunch and learning some more, the home free bell rang as everyone rushed out. I stacked my papers and placed them into my school bag. "See you tomorrow, Kaito-kun!" Miku waved goodbye as she and Meiko stayed since they had cleaning duties today. I waved getting up, I slide the door open and began walking out. As I neared the school's gate I remembered I left my house keys inside my desk so I turned around and headed into the hall again.

Once I got there, I heard some yelling from the other side of the door. Sliding it open just a little I watched Meiko shove Miku against the chalkboard. "I don't see what he sees in you!" Meiko gritted her teeth as Miku winced, "I don't see what he sees in you!" She yelled back.

I slowly backed away from the door and turned to leave. I shouldn't interfere. I've learned now to never get between two fighting girls. I guess I'll have to jump in through my opened window to get inside my house…

Walking down the street heading home I just thought about what I saw. I wonder _who_ this person is they're fighting over. I know when two girls like the same guy; it can easily turn their relationship sour.

"Hey kid" I heard a man whisper as I looked left and right but I saw no once until a rock came rolling out of a alley way. "Come here" He instructs as I titled my head and wondered if he needed help. I stepped into the alleyway seeing a man dressed all in black holding a black wrapped box with a nice creamy white fancy ribbon tied around it.

"Do you wish for your friends to get along? Do you want to tell one of them that you love them?" He asked me as my eyes widened. How… How did he know? I gulped as he chuckled and shoved his box to my chest. "Once you get home, open it. Just you. No one else can see the contents of this box. Your life will become better" He manically laughed and ran further down the alley and turning a corner.

Well that was weird…

As soon as I got home after having to scale up and jump into my window; anyway so I relaxed for a few just staring at the mysterious box. The box just stared back at me as it rested on my computer desk. I wonder why I was given such thing and what's in it anyway?

I guess there's only one way to find out Kaito so here goes nothing.

I took the box and sat on my bed starting to unwrap it. Once I undid the ribbon and ripped off the wrapping I opened up the box but it was empty.

What kind of joke was this?

I wanted to throw the box in my trash can but my eye lids became heavy, I started to blink, my focus was going in and out. Before I knew it, I was out.

XxxxxxxxxX

Life is like a game of chess.

You move the pieces around a board. Never ending, same daily routine.

How boring.

People are like pawns. Mere chess pieces that can be easily discarded.

How wasteful.

I've never been the one to show sentimental feeling for anyone but myself. Why do you need another to reply on when the best person is yourself? I'll never understand those people but I don't really care. Life was boring so why bother living? Ha.

My happiness came from something society would see as a crime. What's so bad about simply wanting to see the beauty of blood trickle down a recently deceased person? The warmth that made my heart light and fluffy like that emotion called _Love. _

I remember once when I had my most fun and the only time I can actually say I was happy to be living. You see, they've all told me sadism is bad. What's so bad about seeing others wither in their pain that their stupid minds will?

I don't see anything wrong with that…

It all started when I woke from some a pleasant dream where someone died. I remember the girl in my dream being strangled, choking on her red ruby blood, and like a wilting flower, she was gone. I enjoyed my dream so very much that it pained me deeply when I had awoken from it.

Ahh… what a shame.

Truly it was but the dream inspired me. I wanted to see _how _it ends. I want to know _why _she died so I took it upon myself to grant a wish to well… me.

It was a chilly morning as I sat in class in my seat, nearby the opened window watching as the autumn leaves would cascade down from the trees and some even land on the window still. I picked one up and gently handle it admiring how the different hues of orange, red, and green mixed together. I raised my lips in an _almost _smile as I crumpled the leaf and sprinkled it down the window. I sighed becoming bored already.

"Ohayo, Kaito-kun!" I hear a girl standing next to me say as I turned around eyeing her up and down emotionless. I nodded as she blushed and scurried to her seat. Heh. Hatsune, Miku. Cute.

I wonder what her insides look like…

After my lonely interrupted morning I went down to the cafeteria for lunch once the bell rang. I slid my right hand down my pocket feeling as my change jingled and bounced around as I walked. Lunch was rather eventful I would say until I saw two girls from my class look at each other with murderous intentions.

Hatsune, Miku-chan and Sakine, Meiko-chan.

I wonder what they're arguing about.

I decided to eat up in the roof as I walked out with a juice and some chips. Sliding down the fence I opened up my chips as the bag popped. I took one chip and ate it just staring at the wall across from me. I heard the entrance door slam as Meiko walked in balled her hand into a fist and punched the wall.

Why does this seem familiar?

Her knuckles grew red and the white wall became stained in her blood. It was beautiful. I just wanted to caress her injured hand~ ahh.

"That Miku! I can't believe her!" Meiko grits her teeth frustrated as I decided that my presence should be know as well. I cleared my throat as Meiko reacted to the sudden noise seeing that I was sitting down against the fence. "Kaito!" She exclaims surprised as I chuckled bemused. "Is Miku-chan causing you problems?" I asked as I got up from the ground.

She looked down shaking her head as I walked up to her. What a liar. I like that. I didn't have time for such trivial things so I grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall. Her eyes widened as I trailed my nose against the nook of her neck feeling her shiver against my touch.

"Kaito…?" She asked breathlessly as I placed a kissed on her skin and moved up to her ear and whispered, "Do you want me?" I asked her as I looked up.

Her face redden as I let go of her. "You're acting… different" She stated as I titled my head shrugging my shoulders. My dear, I've always been this way.

"Well do you?" I asked her once again as fiddled around with her fingers and nodded. "Yes" was her reply as I leaned in again, "You want us to be happy, don't you?" I ask. She stayed silent as I pressed on becoming extremely bored. "Are you selfish, Meiko? All hearts are selfish. Don't you just want us to be alone? Together forever, wouldn't you like that? I'm all yours" I slowly tell her as she nods and replies, "I'd do anything to be with you"

Ah. Bingo.

I slid my hand down her leg feeling how smooth it was, hitching it up I hold it with my right against the side of my waist and place my left hand firmly on the wall. Pressing closer to her I whispered into her ear, "Anything?" I slowly ask as I hear her gulp and shake her head. "Anything" She confirms.

"Kill Hatsune" I command as I let go of her taking her chin and holding it gently. Pressing my lips roughly against hers for a short chaste moment. She leaves my side in a daze opening the roof's door and walking out.

I grinned as I slid my hands in my pockets and walked down myself. Lunch was still in session so no one would be in the class.

Meiko was in the classroom waiting for Miku as I went and got her myself. Entering the cafeteria I gently grabbed Miku by her arm, "Come with me" I smiled sweetly to her as she blushed and followed me.

Outside the hall and away from the cafeteria I carefully slammed Miku against the lockers as her eyes widen. I rested my forehead against hers as I closed my eyes and whispered, "Do you want me?"

I feel her face heat up as the blush rose. "Of course" She giggled. Ah, how I admire her straight-forwardness.

"Will you do anything to be with me? Together forever. Won't you ease my pain?" I asked her slowly as she wraps her arms around my neck. "Yes" She whispers placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Anything?" I ask her as she nods and confirms, "Anything"

I grinned and looked at her with fake sadden pain filled eyes, "Kill Sakine" I command as I roughly press my lips against hers for a short moment. She walks away in a daze heading into the classroom.

Inside the classroom, I locked the door. We can't have any interruptions now can we? I walked over to the teacher's chair and sat down crossing my fingers together and leaned back.

"Kaito, Meiko isn't here" Miku frowns as I chuckled.

"Behind you!" Meiko yells as she pulls on Miku's long pigtails. I watched as Meiko turned her around with much difficulty since Miku was strangling to get free but that only made it worse as Meiko grabbed her by the neck and started to slam her against the chalkboard.

Meiko punches Miku as Miku tries to grabbed onto her but couldn't. Meiko lifts Miku from her throat and bangs her head against the chalkboard. I swiveled around sighing as Miku managed to break free and threw Meiko onto the teacher's desk.

It wasn't enough to weaken Meiko as she grabbed Miku and wrapped her own pigtails against her neck and continued punching her all over. Once Miku was unfocused and weakened, Meiko took the metal vase from the desk and hit Miku with it knocking her down. Once she did, she bent down and picked Miku up and throwing her over her back. She shakily walked over to the large opened window and threw Miku out. She flew soundlessly until she hit the ground with a loud crack here and breaking there.

I got up from the chair and looked over the window seeing the ground covered in Miku's beautiful crimson blood like a broken doll that has lost its fuel.

Meiko and I look at each other grinning as she wraps her arms around my neck and whispers into my ear, "So did I win?"

I chuckled amused again. Clearly she did not feel bad for murdering someone so easily. It must be love.

I nod and kiss her cheek, "That is, until you bore me and I decide to kill you"

She laughs, "Two can play that game. We'll just call it a reversed crime"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's finally done! I thought I would never finish!

Okay so this is based on one of Kaito's song which is- [KAITOオリジナル] 逆罪行進曲 [大正風ロック]

Definitely should check it out!

I just interpreted the vid. in how I sorta see it. Two girls fall for Kaito and he's quite sadistic and one girl ends up dying etc.

Anyway so I'm leaving this Opened in case someone really really wants to see this as a full in-depth story.

I just wanted to post a Halloween story ._.

But yeah, it'll be marked as/under Complete unless someone asks otherwise!

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! 8D

I don't own Vocaloid - Crypton Inc. Just this idea~ :]


End file.
